


Rhythmic Kingdom Poem

by 0_o_Nat_o_0



Category: Assassins - Fandom, King - Fandom, Kingdom, Minions - Fandom, Mission - Fandom, Rythmic poem, Vampires - Fandom, victims - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_o_Nat_o_0/pseuds/0_o_Nat_o_0
Summary: It's a rhyming poem about people trying to "kill" the king of the kingdom. :)) hope you enjoy! :))
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Rhythmic Kingdom Poem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [64_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/64_words/gifts).



There was a kingdom  
Who had a lot of minions  
Who had a lot of victims   
That were so fearsome  
That they become in prison  
Because they had so much wisdom  
And were so fearsome  
For being too powerful  
For wanting to rule a kingdom

The victims escaped from the prison  
Because of a reason  
And that reason  
Was because  
They were bitten  
From the vampires  
Who wanted to kill them  
Because they were addicted to blood  
So they wanted to kill them

Because the victims wanted to own the kingdom  
And kill the king  
For the kingdom  
So that they can become the new rulers   
Of the kingdom  
They become victims  
Of the assassins and minions  
Who worked for the king  
Who owned the kingdom.

Now let’s talk about assassins  
Who worked for the king  
And that’s the same for the minions  
That wanted to kill the victims  
For a reason   
Which was unknown   
Because it was a top secret mission,

So the assassins got in the car with the minions  
And had to fasten their seat belts before they could get the victims  
So they fastened their seat belts  
Then went to find the victims  
So when they were diving  
They saw a cannon with some acid made by the victims  
So they started laughing because of how rational the victims were, 

But wait…  
Who were the victims   
And why did they want to kill the king  
For the kingdom  
Which was an unknown reason  
Because it was there top secret mission…


End file.
